Revelation
by OKIdon'tknowaName
Summary: Percy just wanted to collect his sword from it's hiding place, but he had to be dragged into the whole mess that is the Prophecy of Seven. Now he had to prove that he could be trusted, even if he'd been banished to Tartarus. [Where Percy is born in Ancient Greece and did something unforgivable, but the gods need his help again years later.]
1. Chapter 1

**This was something that had been in my head for a while, and I wanted to see what you think of it. (Don't worry, I wrote this a month or two back.)  
**

 **This may be a bit vague, but I will probably explain the backstory later.  
**

 **Just a heads up. I used the metric system to indicate some things in this story, but just read meters as yards and an hectare can be read as a football field, and you Americans will be fine. (not really true irl, but it will suffice)**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own Percy Jackson or anything related to it.**

 **I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Percy walked up the hill. The hill that hadn't been here before. The dragon curled around that tall tree hadn't been here all those years ago too.

Percy looked at the dragon better. Was that Peleus. Since when had he become a guard dog. Of what actually. Percy looked at the tree, and saw something golden shimmering in the branches. The Golden Fleece. At least that explained why the nature felt so strong here.

Percy took the last few steps until he was at the top of the hill. He looked down at the valley. There was some sort of farm, but also a lot of smaller cabins, what looked like a Greek theater and a volleyball court. This certainly hadn't been here all those years ago.

There was nobody in sight, so Percy figured he could just quickly do what he had come to do and disappear without being seen, but the opposite was true.

He stepped forward only to walk face first into some sort of invisible barrier. He was blasted back several feet. What the fuck. He walked forward again, with his hand raised, and touched the barrier tentatively. Okay, so a dragon was guarding a tree with the golden fleece, that theater was definitely Greek, and he couldn't enter; this must be the Greek demigod camp, Camp Half-Blood, as it had been known in his time. Maybe it still was. Well shit. He needed to get in there.

He looked around again, and saw four teenagers trudge up the hill from behind him. They looked disheveled and some had cuts that were still bleeding on their arms or legs. They were obviously demigods. The reached the top and stopped before Percy.

"Who are you?" A blond boy asked.

Percy would have pecked him for a son of Apollo, with his looks and all, but he looked too serious. Then Zeus maybe. But that wasn't quite right either. Percy scanned the boy over and saw a tattoo on his right forearm. So a Roman, then he must be Jupiter's. But this was the Greek camp, right, not the Roman.

Percy looked at the rest of them, to see that them were, in fact, Greek.

Percy looked at the son of Jupiter again.

"Which camp is this?" he asked.

The boy frowned. "Camp half blood," he said. "Are you new?"

Ah, so it was still named that.

"Is Chiron here?"

The boy looked at his friends, unsure what to do.

"Why do you want to know?" the only girl asked. A daughter of Aphrodite, if her voice and eyes that were changing colour were anything to go by. Percy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Can you get him for me, I need to talk to him."

"Are you a demigod?"

Percy nodded once.

"Then you can enter camp, he's in the Big House over there." She gestured to the farm, or the Big House apparently.

"Yeah," Percy said. "I can't enter. So if you'd do me a favor and get Chiron, that'd be very much appreciated."

The girl frowned, she obviously wanted to ask him why he couldn't enter, but a black haired boy stopped her. "C'mon let's just get Chiron." He sounded tired and looked exhausted. "Jason, you stay with him."

* * *

The son of Jupiter, Jason, stayed behind, while the black haired boy, the girl and the small, impish looking son of Hephaestus definitely walked to the Big House. Percy looked after them.

Then Percy turned to the boy. "You're Roman," he stated. "Why are you here?"

"Excuse me," Jason said.

"Romans and Greeks don't get along. Why are you here?"

Jason frowned. "Ever heard of the Second Great Prophecy? Or the Prophecy of Seven?" he said after a moment.

Percy nodded, yeah he heard of that prophecy. He was there when it was spoken for the first time and he was there when it was written down in that damned book of Sibylline.

"Well," Jason continued. "It has started, and I was sent here by Hera as an exchange between the Roman and Greek camps."

Now, Percy knew a war was brewing, and he also knew that he needed to be prepared for the worst. That was why he was here after all, to collect his most powerful weapon, so he could use it if everything went downhill.

However, Percy didn't know that it was this war that was happening. The Foretold Great War, was what they called it back in the days. They changed its name to the Prophecy of Seven since that was more specific, or something. Percy didn't remember.

Percy did remember that he would probably need to help Olympus with this war. He had stood on the sidelines when Kronos threatened to tear Olympus to the ground, and he hadn't lifted a finger to help them.

But with this fight, the Fates were quite forward in what they wanted Percy to do. Help them, the Greeks, use whatever method you see fit, they seemed to say. Percy's journey to here had been easy, the fact that he buried his sword in what now was the Greek camp, that he returned precisely at the right moment. The only things the Fates didn't do yet is scream at his face that he needed to help them and slap him in the face, but Percy almost expected them to do so tonight.

And Jason, a Roman, was send her by Hera as an exchange. Hera, that useless goddess, had just been useful. Who would have thought. This might be the only good idea she'd ever had and probably ever will have. To unite the Greeks and the Romans. If they work together, they could defeat everything. However, if they didn't get along, which was likely to happen, given their history, they would manage to start a war between themselves. The First World War and the Civil War of America were examples of when their meetings hadn't ended on good terms. If that happened while they were already at war with someone else, this could become really difficult.

Percy's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a galloping horse. Percy looked up and saw Chiron canter towards them. The three demigods from before were sprinting behind him, but they had a hard time keeping up with the centaur.

Chiron stopped just inside the border of camp and motioned for Jason to come stand next to him, in the safety of the camp. Percy would have snorted, but he restrained himself. If he wanted to hurt the guy, he would have done so by now. However, Percy needed a favour from the centaur, so he would need to behave.

"Perseus?" Chiron asked suspiciously.

Percy grinned and nodded. It had been such a long time since he saw his mentor. Percy had hoped he could be cold and distant to the centaur, but he had always thought of Chiron as a father, and that hadn't changed. Percy half hoped that Chiron would embrace him, like he did all those years ago, or at least shake his hand, but that didn't happen. The immortal trainer of heroes just looked at Percy coldly.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

Percy stopped smiling and frowned.

"I need permission to enter camp," Percy said after a moment.

"Why?"

Percy raised an eyebrow. He knew he was banned from camp, but that was thousands of years ago. Couldn't his old mentor be a bit more enthusiastic, just a bit less cold, about seeing him again.

"I need my weapon," Percy decided to be honest. "And it's somewhere in this camp."

"Which weapon?" Chiron really didn't want him in his camp. "Can't you use another one? Why did you even leave it here?"

"You know of which weapon I speak, Chiron," Percy said lowly. If Chiron was cold, Percy would be cold. "And I buried it on this Island long before camp moved here."

They stared at each other, neither of them backing out. Finally Chiron sighed.

"I can let you in, but under a few conditions."

"Great," Percy grinned again. "Can you just let me in, we can discuss those conditions after I get my weapon," he suggested.

Chiron stared at him some more.

"No killing, maiming, threatening or fighting," Chiron said.

Percy frowned up at his old mentor. Thanks for bringing that up. You kill a few demigods one time and suddenly everybody expects you to murder more of them all the time. Percy must say, it gets tiring sometimes.

"Okay," he said slowly. "I wasn't going to, but thanks for the reminder."

"And don't leave my sight without permission."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Can we discuss this later?"

Chiron frowned. "This is non negotiable, Perseus."

Percy stared at Chiron. "Fine. Now please let me in."

Chiron stared at him for another moment.

"I, Chiron, the immortal trainer of heroes, allow you, Perseus, to enter Camp Half-Blood."

Percy grinned, thanked his former mentor and stalked into camp.

Chiron frowned, but went and walked next to the boy. Chiron looked back at the four demigods. "Go have dinner," he said to them. "Don't tell anyone about this just yet."

The demigods jogged past them towards the pavilion and disappeared inside the building.

Percy meanwhile stopped walking and knelt down. He put his hand on the ground, and a raster of thin golden lines spread out around it. They meandered about for just a moment before they all started to move to one direction. They pointed to the pavilion.

"Well," Percy said as he stood up straight again. "It's over there." He nodded towards the pavilion.

"The demigods are having dinner there right now. Do you need to retrieve the weapon right away?"

"Yes." Well, no, but Percy wanted to have the weapon sooner rather than later.

Chiron sighed. "Okay, then." They started walking towards the pavilion. "Don't talk to anyone, Perseus," the centaur warned.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Noted."

* * *

Just in front of the pavilion, when they could already look inside of it, Percy stopped again. He put his hand on the ground and the same golden lines appeared again. After a moment, they pointed towards somewhere right of the fire. Percy kept his hand on the floor and the lines started traveling from his hand into the pavilion, until the disappeared into the earth just right and behind of the fire.

"There it is," Percy said. He stood up and looked at Chiron, who nodded once, signaling that they could go inside.

They walked into the pavilion. At first they went unnoticed by most of the demigods, but a centaur is hard to miss. Within the minute, everybody was staring at Percy. Percy just kept on walking towards were the lines had disappeared into the ground.

"Who is that?" A girl somewhere on his left asked. She had a rough voice that demanded respect. She must be a leader, possibly a child of Ares. Chiron didn't respond and neither did Percy.

Percy knelt down before the spot the lines had disappeared. "I will need to destroy the marble," he stated. Chiron gave him permission to do so.

Percy put both hands on the floor and started pushing down. Thin cracks appeared in the marble, that spread out in a circle about a meter in diameter. The cracks grew and multiplied, and soon the marble completely disintegrated into dust.

"Wow," some boy on the left said shocked. "What's he doing?" Percy paid him no mind.

Percy put his hands on the now visible dirt, his fingers pointing towards each other, and hooked his fingers into it. He pulled his hands apart slowly and the ground under it split open. Percy didn't know how deep the sword was buried, so he had to do this slowly and mindfully. If the sword came in contact with magic, it would freak out and explode, or do something worse. So Percy moved the dirt apart meter by meter. He send out the golden lines too, that would start to glow brightly once they were close to the sword. After just a few minutes, the lines started to do just that. Percy pulled his hands out of the dirt.

"Well," he looked up at Chiron, who stood next to the fire. "I need to go in here. Permission to leave your sight?" Percy raised one eyebrow sarcastically. He couldn't believe he was asking somebody for permission to do something for the second time this day. That was more than he had done in the past 700 years or so. Chiron granted him permission.

Percy sat on his butt and swung his legs into the newly-made hole. He looked down into it. It must have been at least 50 meters deep. Hope you don't break something. Percy pushed himself into the hole. He fell down into the damp hole. The smell of earth was overwhelming, and Percy had to admit that he quite liked it. Before he could really appreciate it, however, he had to dig his hands into the sides to slow his fall. He managed to slow down enough so the landing didn't hurt. His hands were completely covered in mud, and it would be a pain to get all that out from under his nails or from his fingers in general. Ah, well, who cares. He knelt down and send the lines out again. They disappeared in the ground just right of him. Percy dug his hands into the earth and started to dig away the ground.

After a minute of digging around, he found the handle of the sword. A few moments later, he was able to pull it out of the dirt. The sword was dirty and Percy couldn't properly see it in the dark, but Percy could remember how it looked. It was a beautiful black, as dark as the night, one might say. Thin, intricate golden lines decorated the entire blade and handle, and glowed when the light would hit them right. The blade itself was long and thin, and wickedly sharp. Percy ran his thumb over the edge of it, and indeed, it was still as sharp as the day it was created. Percy clutched the handle, and he could feel the supple leather adapt to his hand. The leather was black, if Percy recalled correctly, and is was of human skin. He would probably have to replace it after it had been in the earth for so long. Ha, try explaining that to Chiron. That would be a pleasant conversation.

Percy laid the sword next to him and searched on for the sheath. A simple black sheath, also made of human skin. He found it and slung it over his back. He sheathed the weapon and stood up. He looked up and sighed. He would have to climb that whole thing. He should have made a ladder while he was still up there, but he was stupid enough to forget that. Percy dug his hands into the wall of dirt and tested if it was strong enough to hold him up. Fortunately it was.

* * *

He started climbing and soon reached the top. He pulled himself up out off the hole, and sat on the floor, his legs still dangling in the hole. He got the sheathe, with the sword in it, off his back and laid it on the ground next to him. Percy pulled his legs out of the hole and dug his hands into the dirt on the sides and hooked his fingers in them. He pulled the tunnel close again, more rapidly then he opened it, luckily. He didn't have the patience to work slowly.

The earth was restored now, but that left the marble. Percy couldn't just summon some marble. He would be able to summon some marble, but only the black kind, and he didn't need to show that to all these people.

Speaking of people. Percy looked around. Every single person in the pavilion was staring at him. Percy wanted to introduce himself sarcastically, but he stopped himself. Chiron told him to talk to no one, so he wouldn't. Ugh, he hated these rules already, and he'd only been here for, like, 30 minutes.

"What is that?" a girl from the right said. Percy looked at her. It was the same girl who asked who he was earlier. She looked strong and like your stereotypical child of Ares: large, rugged, determined, handsome and was probably able to kill you with a crayon.

Percy looked at the sword, what the girl had been referring to, and grabbed it, the handle in his right hand, the blade in its sheath resting on his left palm. He wanted to unsheath it so bad, but Percy knew that the sword wouldn't like the sudden exposure to sunlight. The last time Percy had drawn the sword during daylight without warning it, the sword created its own night. As in, it literally stopped the sunlight from reaching the earth in the area around it, which was only, like, a thousands hectare, or more. That had not been a pleasant meeting with the Olympians afterwards, with as result being thrown back into Tartarus. He should not do that again.

Percy slung the sheathe with the sword onto his back again and stood up. He looked at his hands and dusted them off to his jeans. Didn't do much, but he would have to make do. He turned towards Chiron and looked at him.

"Thanks," he said in a flat tone. "I'll be going now."

But Chiron shook his head. "I don't think so Perseus. Come with me. Rachel, you too." The centaur turned around and walked away, expecting Percy and Rachel, whoever that was to follow him.

A girl with very curly and wild red hair stood up somewhere on the left. She walked around her table and started after the centaur. Percy watched her go and disappear from sight before he even considered to go after Chiron. He looked around again and wanted to say something, before Chirons voice shouted his name. Yeah yeah, on my way. Percy shook his head and started towards the Big House, where he figured Chiron and the girl would be.

* * *

 **So, I don't really know if I want to make this a story, and I certainly don't have the time to do so now, but I wanted to post this anyways. I have my finals this month, so possible next updates will take a while.**

 **Please leave a comment with your thoughts, either good or bad, I will take 'em. If this was too vague, please let me know, since I have the feeling it is.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys.

First of all, thank you all so much for the follows and favorites and reviews. That really brightens my day, and I desperately need that between all this studying.

Well, here is the second chapter. It is fairly long, and I explained a lot of stuff in it, but briefly. I hope it is all clear. Off course I will elaborate on things in the future, but let me know if it is too unclear now.

Also, I was asked who Percy's parents were. At first I figured Poseidon, but I changed it. See if you can figure it out. You probably won't :)

Also, somebody told me not to make him too powerful, and I wasn't planning on doing so. His divine parent isn't more powerful then the Olympians, and he obtained some extra abilities, but most of them are useless in everyday life - like summoning black marble?

And for the pairing. I have one option, but it is really unusual. I need to know if you guys are up for it, or if you want a more common pairing. Either way, the pairing won't be very important for the plot.

I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 **IMPORTANT: I chanced some things in this chapter. I wrote them in bold letters. It's not much, but is was fairly important for his back story.**

 **P.s. I know, I know, but I promise another update will follow soon.**

* * *

The conference room, if you had to call it that, was strange, to say the least. There was a ping pong table in the middle of the room, with the balls and paddles still lying on it. Mismatched chairs stood around it, and above the mantelpiece hung a stuffed leopard head that was snoring softly.

Various pictures decorated the walls and pink polka dot curtains hung next to the open windows.

Chiron stood at the head of the table and was busy lowering himself into some sort of chair Percy couldn't recall the name from. His white horse half slowly disappeared into it until he was at eye-level with the girl, Rachel, who was sitting on one of the chairs.

"Perseus," Chiron addressed him once he was sat. "Sit down."

Percy looked at the chairs around the table. He wanted to take the black one, since it reminded him of the underworld, but he decided against it. He took the chair opposite of the girl and right of Chiron. Percy looked at Rachel. She looked fierce, but not in the 'I can totally kick you butt' kind of way. More like the 'you don't scare me, I have seen worse' way.

"Hello." He held his hand out to her. She shot a glance at Chiron, but took his hand.

"Good evening," she responded. Her voice as warm as honey.

Percy smiled. He knew he would like her. Now, if she would like him was a different question, but he hoped she would.

"I am Perseus," he released her hand. He wanted to say she could call him Percy, but he decided against it. He needed to know if he could trust her before he told her his nickname.

"Pleasure to meet you," the redhead said. "I'm Rachel, the Oracle of Delphi."

Ah, so that is why she was here. Percy had thought it strange that Chiron asked a random camper to come with them.

"Yes," Chiron said. Percy and Rachel looked at him. "She is here because she had a strange feeling for the last couple of days, and she things you are the reason."

Percy looked at the Oracle. So she had dreams about him. Seriously, if they showed hi in a good light, the Fates were truly way to obvious with their planes for him.

"Yeah," Rachel leaned forward and rested her elbow on the ping pong table. "I had some dreams about you. How you were going to help us win this war. You do know of the war, right?"

Percy nodded. "Yes, but I know nothing of 'helping you win this war'."

"Yes, you are one of the seven, and you will play a big part in the final fight between the gods and the giants."

Percy frowned. He was one of the seven. He didn't want to be one of the seven. The seven were just useless and replaceable paws that the gods would discards once the war was won. Percy knew he needed to help, but he hoped it could be from the sidelines, not the front line that acted as bait.

"Who are the others?" he asked.

"Jason, the son of Jupiter you already met, I believe," Chiron said.

Percy nodded.

"Piper, a daughter of Aphrodite and Leo, a son of Hephaestus. You already met them too."

They must be the other children he met on the hill. Well, there was one other person.

"And they boy?" He asked.

"No, I don't think he is. That was James, the son of Poseidon. He was the prophecy child of the First Great Prophecy and he didn't want to participate in this one. No, the other one that we know of is Annabeth, a daughter of Athena. We believe that she was sent to the Roman camp, as an exchange, like Jason was send to ours."

Percy nodded. An exchange needed to go both ways, so that made sense.

"And me, too." Percy said. "Which makes five. Who are the other two?"

"We think the other two are Roman demigods and we don't know who yet."

Percy sighed and sat back in his chair.

"And how do we proceed from here, then?"

"Leo is building a flying warship," Rachel started. "It will be finished in, I believe two weeks?" She looked at Chiron, who nodded.

"Yes," he said. "The demigods from the prophecy will take that ship and fly to the Roman camp to pick up the others. Then they will fly to Greece to stop Gaia from wakening."

"Okay," Percy drawled. "And what do I do in those two weeks?"

Rachel looked at her hands. "Ehm, you stay here, I presume." She glanced at Chiron.

Chiron frowned. "I don't think that-"

"Oh, come on," Rachel cut him off. "How else are we supposed to know if we can trust him."

Chiron looked at her for a moment.

"I suppose." He glanced at Percy. "If you could leave us now, Rachel. I need to discuss some things with Perseus if he is to stay here."

Rachel nodded. She pushed her chair back and stood up.

"Well," she said to Percy, "come find me if you need more information." She stalked out of the room, letting the door fall shut behind her.

Percy was not ready to have this conversation with his old mentor. He had just wanted to grab his sword from its hiding place and be on his way, but now he was back at camp and talking to Chiron. He felt like he was 17 again. He felt small and insignificant and nothing like the reputation he gained for himself when he was in Tartarus. He didn't even dare look Chiron in the eye, because he knew he would only find more hatred and disappointment in them, so he stared at his hands. He twirled the ring on his right middle finger over and back again. This would be the second time since his banishment that he talked to his old mentor. During the first time, when the Greek empire fell to the Roman, Chiron had been livid. Percy was actually scared of him then. But after anger would come disappointment, and that is where they were now.

"Perseus?" Chiron asked. Not entirely soft, but less harsh then he had talked to him before.

Percy glanced up, but quickly looked back at his fingers again.

"You know why I treat you like this, Perseus," the centaur started explaining. "You know I worry about the safety of everybody in my camp, and you are a threat to them."

He wasn't wrong. Percy was a threat, he knew that. He was unpredictable and powerful. He could kill people by merely touching them. He could have a mere thought, and his enemies would die violently. He could lift a finger and someone would get an incurable disease. And those powers had only grown in Tartarus. Now he was certain that he could kill a god dead by giving them some obscure infection. Thereby was he a Warrior of the Arena. They were unbeatable. Only two other beings held the same title, one of which was Perses, the owner of the Arena, the other was Atlas, who was in Percy's knowledge still undefeated.

 **"I need to know if I can trust you," the centaur continued. Percy looked at him again. "I need to know you won't start randomly killing people-"**

 **"It was a mistake!" Well, only the second time was a mistake, the first time was intentional, but Chiron was obviously talking about the second one. That was the time Percy had first unsheathed his sword outside of Tartarus. He hadn't known yet how the sword would react to sunlight, since there was no sunlight in Tartarus. Unfortunately, the sword had killed all the witnesses, so no one could vouch for his inscience about the sword's temper. That incident was also the reason he was banished from camp and sentenced to an eternity in Tartarus.**

 **"We can't know that!" Chiron slammed his hands on the table. The one ping pong ball that laid on the table started to roll towards the edge. "You are a mass murderer, Perseus, and I can't have that in camp."**

 **Percy stared at Chiron. The term mass murderer was something Percy had many times heard before, but he still felt uncomfortable with it.**

 **"You can't harm anyone in any way while you are here or on that quest, Perseus. Am I understood?"**

 **Loud and clear. Under silent protest, but loud and clear. Percy wasn't planning on another massacre, but what is a fight without maiming or killing your opponent.**

 **"I swear on the river Styx I won't kill anyone while I am here, and I won't kill any of the other members of this quest."**

 **Thunder rumbled in the distance, sealing the deal.**

"Good," Chiron said in a warning tone.

Percy looked at him again.

"And that sword?" Chiron said. Percy nodded. "You can't use it."

Percy wasn't going to. He wasn't that stupid. He learned from his mistakes. The sword hadn't been used in a long time, and it would release a lot of energy and magic when first unsheathed. Percy would eventually be able to stop it, but have of camp would already be destroyed by then. So Percy nodded once more.

Chiron looked thoughtful at Percy.

"And you can't enter the arena, Perseus," he said after a moment. "You can practice everywhere else, but you can't enter the arena."

Percy stared at the centaur. He understood why he wasn't allowed to enter the arena, but he wasn't happy about it. He was a Warrior of the Arena and was thus bound to the Arena. Whenever he entered another arena, he, and anybody else present in that arena, would be transported straight to the Arena in Tartarus. Worse yet, people outside the arena could actually hear and see into the Arena, which would probably cause major panic here in camp. Also, monsters in the Arena could get out and into the other arena, and thus into camp.

Percy was certain they wouldn't do that, but he decided not to tell Chiron that. The centaur didn't know his status in the Arena, and he didn't have to know it either. Chiron only knew that he was a fighter in the Arena, and Percy could live with that for now.

"Now, where do you want to stay?" Chiron asked him in a lighter voice, as if a weight had lifted of his shoulders. "In the Big House, or in of the cabins, or do you have your own place?"

Percy frowned. He didn't know. Well, he knew he didn't want to stay in the Big House. He didn't have any place of his own. He had just walked straight here since he got out of Tartarus, he hadn't even slept in the past two and a half day. He was just lucky that he had came across multiple rivers on his journey, so he could at least take a bath.

So he could probably sleep in one of the cabins.

"But which one?" he asked.

"Do any of the gods owe you a favour?"

Percy nodded.

"Choose one of them."

So Percy thought of Hades. The god of the Underworld and he had a long history. Hades would help him get out of Tartarus through the entrance, or exit, in the Underworld, and Percy would do an errand for him in return. Percy supposed this could be like that. He needed a place to stay, and Hades could collect his favour later. Percy thought of the god and prayed to him. Hades didn't respond.

"I don't know," Percy said. "I asked Hades, but he didn't respond."

"Ah," Chiron gave a fleeting smile. "Yes, the gods are out of commission. They don't respond to anything at the moment."

"The gods are out of commission?"

"Yes, Lord Zeus closed Olympus. Nobody gets in or out."

Percy thought for a moment. He could probably still use Hades' cabin. He would owe Hades big time, but it would be worth it, hopefully.

Percy nodded. "Yeah, I'll use the Hades cabin. That alright?"

Chiron nodded.

"You can then eat either at the Hades table, my table, or the table where the three sit. And you can participate in whatever events you want, except capture the flag."

"Seriously?" Capture the flag had been one of his favorite games when he still went to camp. He was surprised they still did that.

"Yes. The rules have changed too much for you to not break every one of them, so you can't participate."

"Damnit."

"I know. Now, do you need anything? Food, clothes, shower?"

"Clothes would be nice. And food." Percy couldn't remember the last time he had some nice, human food. The only thing he had eaten yet since he was out of Tartarus were rabbits and fish that he caught while walking to camp. A nice, prepared meal would be welcome. With potatoes and chicken and beef and peas and beans and carrots and tomatoes. Heck he would eat brussels sprouts and like them.

"I will bring some clothes to the Hades cabin. For now, follow me back to the pavilion for dinner." Chiron smiled softly at him. So maybe the centaur didn't totally hate him. Percy stood up and followed his old mentor.

"What the fuck just happened?" Clarisse asked once the boy was out of sight. "You all saw that right?"

Jason had no fucking clue. He had no idea what that was about. Some random dude comes to camp and he can't enter. Then he goes and proceeds to destroy camp property and create a hole in the ground by just moving his hands slightly, only to jump in it and return with some weapon, that was apparently too dangerous to keep on him all the time, otherwise why would he bury it. Now, Jason still hadn't regained all of his memories, but he knew that he had never seen or heard of something like this before in his life.

A girl from the Hephaestus table stood up and walked over to the hole. The dirt underneath it was closed, but the marble was irreparably damaged. Only dust and small pieces of marble were still there. She put her hand on the dirt and pushed down.

"Okay, so it really is closed again. And he really did destroy the marble. What the fudge?"

She poked around the marble some more. "We can't fix that. We will need some more marble."

Two other kids from the Hephaestus table came over and examined the hole. Two daughters of Demeter came forward too.

"Can you sense anything down there?" the daughter of Hephaestus asked. Damn, Jason really needed to start learning their names.

"No," A daughter of Demeter replied. "Everything feels normal."

"Who even was that?" an Apollo camper asked. Jason did know his name, Will.

"Chiron called him Perseus, earlier." Piper said from his right.

Everybody turned and looked at their table.

"How do you know that?" Clarisse snarled.

"We met him on the hill. He asked us to get Chiron for him, so we did. And Chiron called him Perseus."

"Perseus?" Will asked. "Like the son of Zeus? Was he a demigod? Was he new? He didn't look new."

"I know, but I don't think he is that Perseus." Jason said. "But he is a demigod."

"Okay," a girl from the Hermes table said. "But what about the sword? Why was it even there?"

Jason hadn't the foggiest idea.

"Yeah," a boy from the Apollo table said. "And why is Rachel talking with him right now?"

Jason didn't know that either. Seriously, it felt like Hera took his memory all over again, so much did he not know.

Just when they were about to ask more question that wouldn't be answered, Rachel walked back in. Everybody stared at her.

"Hey," she said.

She walked to the Apollo table, where she often ate, and sat down. Everybody was still staring.

"Okay," she looked around, not reluctant, yet not eager either, and sighed. "Fire away."

Clarisse did.

"Who was that?"

"Perseus."

"Do we know him?"

"No. He's isn't that Perseus. I don't know who he is either." She raised her hands defensively.

Clarisse understood. "And why is he here?"

"To collect his weapon." But that wasn't all. She didn't tell the most important reason yet.

"And?" Clarisse asked, also having picked up on that.

Rachel shrank in on herself. "I believe he's one of the seven."

Silence. He was part of the seven. The seven greatest heroes alive at the moment. That was unexpected. But that meant that Jason would have to work close together with the boy. He didn't know if he wanted to. Jason remembered Chiron's reaction to the boy, and it wasn't one that you would have to someone that is trustworthy, more the opposite. Jason didn't know he would want to get to know somebody untrustworthy.

"What?" Will exploded. He shot to his feet. "How is that fair?"

Rachel looked at him. "I don't know, Will, calm down. I just know that I had some dreams about him were he's part of the seven, and my dreams are always true. I even painted him once, standing on the Argo II."

They all considered this. It was indeed unfair to attack Rachel like that, but the demigods were just too curious.

Rachel took a deep breath. "He will stay at camp until Leo finished the Argo II, then he will leave with you three," she nodded her head in their direction, "to the Roman camp and then to Greece. I suggest you are nice to him, because I have a weird feeling about him."

"A weird feeling about who?" a voice suddenly said from the entrance.

Jason snapped his head towards to voice. There stood the boy from earlier, next to Chiron in his wheelchair form in the entrance. How long had they been standing there. Jason had been so interested in what Rachel was saying that he didn't pay attention to anything else.

Rachel, just like everybody else, was also staring at the boy.

"About you," she said after a moment of consideration. "You are strange."

Perseus shrugged. "I know." He looked around and nodded his head to the Hades table. "That the Hades table?"

Chiron affirmed it was.

Perseus was about to walk towards it, but Chiron stopped him.

"Perseus."

The boy turned towards him. "Yes?"

"Are you going to fix that?" Chiron pointed to the hole in the marble. The demigods from before where still standing about it.

Percy looked at the hole for a moment. "I can fix it, but it won't look pretty. Want me to do it?"

Chiron nodded.

Perseus walked to the hole and knelt down. The other demigods gave him some space, but stayed close to the hole. Perseus put his hands on the dirt inside the hole. He nodded once, and slowly and steadily raised his hands. Black marble seemed to rise out of the ground under his hands. Percy pulled his hands up higher and the marble rose to the height of the white marble around it. Well, at least the hole was filled. And it did not look pretty. A random black patch of marble in a random place in the pavilion. Perseus patted the marble once when it reached the right height and pulled his hands away. He stood up and looked at Chiron.

"I warned you," he shrugged.

Chiron frowned. "It will have to do until we find new marble. Go have dinner, boy."

Perseus looked down and clenched his fists. Then he glared at Chiron. It looked like he wanted to say something, but he stopped himself. The boy turned on his heel and stalked towards the Hades table. Nico was probably in the underworld somewhere, so the table was empty.

"Woah," Clarisse said. "Are you a child of Hades?"

Perseus sat down with his back to the wall, so he could see everything going on in the pavilion.

"No," he said with a small grin. "But he owes me, so I can sit at his table."

"He owes you?" Will asked. "How did you manage that?"

Perseus looked over at him. His small grin grew into a full blown smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Will turned bright red. What was that about.

Perseus laughed softly. A nymph brought his food, and Perseus immediately dug in. You would think that he hadn't eaten in days, that is how fast he practically inhaled the food. The nymph brought him another plate.

"Okay," Clarisse said. She looked disoriented. Jason felt the same. "But where were you during the last war?"

Perseus didn't look up from his food for a moment. Finally he glanced up at Chiron, who had rolled himself towards his table and was enjoying a glass of orange juice.

"I was in the underworld," he said. "Working for Hades."

That made sense. If he worked for Hades, the god would owe him. So it all added up.

Clarisse looked convinced too. But they weren't done interrogating him.

"Can I just eat first?" Percy asked her. "Then you can finish you cross-examination."

Clarisse nodded curtly. Everybody returned to their own food.

Jason turned around so he was sitting right in his chair again and looked at Leo and Piper.

"He's one of the Seven?" He whispered to them.

"Seems like it,' Piper responded softly.

"Yeah," Leo said. "He's weird. What are his powers anyways? And if he isn't of Hades, then who's is he?"

Jason didn't know. Which god could move the earth and summon only black marble. It made no sense.

"But we need to work with him," Piper said.

"I don't know if we can trust him, though." Jason moved his peas around with his fork. "You saw how Chiron reacted to him. What if he's a traitor?"

'We first need to get to know him," Leo said. "Maybe he isn't so bad."

Leo had a point. He shouldn't judge people who he didn't even know based on the opinions of others. Jason knew that, didn't mean he liked it. He glanced at Perseus again, and saw that the boy just finished another plate. He snapped his fingers, and the nymph came over again. Percy said something to her, and she materialized. The two started talking.

Jason looked back at his friends with his eyebrows raised. They just shrugged and started eating again.

 **Okay, I hope the explanation on the Arena was clear? I will elaborate on it more later, but for now? A** **nd the rest?**

 **Please let me know if you want the unusual pairing or not.**

 **Well, let me know what you think.**


End file.
